Brothers Love
by Elven Kat
Summary: Alivyan's relationship with Fili and Kili was a strange one. During the day, they were close friends, doing everything together and causing mischief. At night, they were fierce lovers, the two brothers sharing her between themselves. And none of them have any intention of stopping, even while on a quest to reclaim Erebor. Rated M for sexytimes
1. Chapter 1

Hello again, lovelies! Here is my little side-project. I've been watching the Hobbit a lot lately and have fallen in love with Fili and Kili (seriously, when are Dwarves so hot?) I've decided to do a little fanfic that follows the movie. And I'm in the rather slow process of rereading the book. College is taking up a lot of my time besides watching the Hobbit.

Please, review and enjoy!

~:Elven Kat:~

PS. I totally made up Fili and Kili's heights. Just go with it :)

* * *

"That's the one," I said, pointing to the green, circular door before us.

"Are you sure, Ali?" Kili asked me.

"Can you not see the mark upon the door?" Fili asked his brother, jabbing him in the arm.

Sure enough, the Dwarven rune was visible on wood, glowing in the moonlight. Fili rang the bell, and together we waited to be greeted. The door opened slowly, revealing the Hobbit we were told to expect.

"Fili, Kili, and Alivyan at your service," we said in unison, bowing.

I studied the Hobbit before me as he traded words with Fili and Kili. He was shorter than Dwarves were. His feet were large and hairy, completely out of proportion to the rest of his body. Of course, I was not one to judge. I myself was half Dwarf half Elf, a very uncommon heritage. Let us just say my father, bless his soul, had some sort of thing for pointy ears in his younger days. Being of such heritage caused me to be _much_ smaller than normal Elves yet taller than any Dwarf. Kili and Fili stood at 4'10" and 4'9" respectively. I stood at 5'2".

"It's been canceled?"

Kili's question brought me out of my reverie.

"No, nothing's been canceled," the Hobbit said.

It was clear that the Hobbit was feeling very uncomfortable of the presence of the Dwarves and his answer, unknowingly, added fuel to the fire.

"That's good," Kili said, pushing past the Hobbit.

Fili followed him, strutting through the door. I, being the well-mannered one of course, asked the Hobbit politely if I could enter.

"I suppose you may," he replied.

"Thank you kindly, Master...?" I said, realizing I had forgotten his name.

"Baggins. Bilbo Baggins," he answered.

"Master Baggins," I echoed, bowing to him. "I am Alivyan."

"Alivyan? That sounds more Elvish than Dwarvish," Bilbo said.

"Yes, it is. I am of both races."

"Ali! Quit dilly-dallying and get over here!"

With one last bow to Bilbo, I entered his lovely home and found Balin and Dwalin, good friends of mine, helping prepare the dining room for the rest of our company.

"More? How many are there?" Bilbo asked when he heard Balin say something about there not being enough room.

"Fifteen," I replied, smiling.

"Fifteen?" Bilbo asked breathlessly.

I nodded with a grin.

"Ali! We need plates and bowls!" Dwalin shouted at me.

"And utensils!" Balin added.

Just then, the bell rang again.

"There's nobody home! Go away! There are already far too many Dwarves in my home as it is!" I heard Bilbo yell. "If this is someone's idea of a joke, then it is in poor taste!"

Nevertheless, the Hobbit answered the door. Tumbling in came the rest of our company, save one. Behind them, Gandalf the Wandering Wizard stood outside, his eyes twinkling in merriment. It was he who called us all here. As we laden the table with food, Fili began pouring ale into mugs, filling them to the brim. Finally, much to my pleasure, we sat around the table, digging into the feast we had managed to concoct. From my place on Kili's lap, I scanned the faces around me that made up our company. Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Oin, Gloin, Nori, Dori, Ori, Dwalin, Balin, Fili, Kili, and myself. Gandalf made the fourteenth. We were only missing Thorin. I pushed the Dwarf Prince out of my head, intent on having a good time.

"Ali! Have you got any ale?" Fili called to me.

"Not too much, brother!" Kili said. "Remember how she gets with too much ale."

I slapped his arm playfully.

"It is you who can't hold his ale!" I told him.

My relationship with Fili and Kili was a strange one. During the day, we were close friends, doing everything together from pulling harmless pranks to hunting and fishing. At night, we were fierce lovers, the two brothers sharing me between themselves. Anyone outside of our company would have looked down on us with a hint of disgust. But we did not care. We were young. I was the youngest of all, only coming of age twenty years ago.

"Here ya go, Ali," Fili said, sliding another mug of ale to me.

"Cheers," I shouted over the din of merrymaking, lifting the mug to my lips.

The others followed suit, clunking their mugs together and drinking. It was silent for a moment as everyone drank. When we finished, someone belched, making me giggle. Not to be outdone, Ori stood and let out perhaps one of the longest belches I have ever heard. This threw all of us into hysterics. The dinner continued, Bombur eating the most of all.

"Alright, it is my turn now," Fili said, taking me from Kili's lap and placing me on his own.

He pulled the collar of my tunic down, revealing the fading mark I had received from Kili a couple nights before.

"I'm going to have to fix that," Kili whispered huskily to me as Fili nipped at it with his teeth.

I shuddered as Fili's tongue darted from between his lips, caressing the skin of my neck. We sat around the table for a little while longer as Bilbo pranced about nervously.

"What ever is the matter?" Gandalf asked him as we began to clean up.

The Hobbit went off on some rant of how my kinsmen had dirtied his house and pillaged his pantry. He was interrupted by Ori who politely asked him what he should do with his plate.

"Give it here, Ori," Fili said, taking the plate from him.

Fili tossed the plate to Kili, who in turn tossed it to Bifur who stood by the sink in the kitchen. In the dining room, the rest of the Dwarves began to bang their utensils on the table.

"Don't do that! You'll blunt them!" Bilbo shouted.

The entire process became a game, accompanied by song.

_Blunt the knives and bend the forks!_

_Smash the bottles and burn the corks!_

_Chip the glasses and crack the plates!_

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_

_Cut the cloth and tread the fat!_

_Leave the bones on the bedroom mat!_

_Pour the milk on the pantry floor!_

_Splash the wine on every door!_

Dishes flew through the air as I danced around the table, holding a mug of ale.

_Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl;_

_Pound them up with a thumping pole;_

_And when you've finished, if any are whole,_

_Send them down the hall to roll!_

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_

They finished with a cheer as Bilbo stared in disbelief at the neatly piled dishes on the table. Everyone, myself included, fell silent when three knocks where heard from the door. Kili put his arm around my shoulders as Gandalf went to answer it.

"He's not going to be happy that I'm here, is he?" I asked Kili quietly.

"Probably not," Kili replied, looking to Fili.

Fili nodded to us as the door swung open, revealing the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield.

"Gandalf," Thorin said, looking up at the wizard. "I thought you said this place would be easy to find."

Not wanting to deal with Thorin at the moment, I slipped out from under Kili's arm. I only made it halfway to the dining room.

"ALIVYAN!"

I froze at the sound of Thorin's voice. I turned to face him, aware of his eyes burning into me.

"Hello Thorin," I greeted him meekly.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Going with you?" I replied.

"What have I told you?"

"The wild is too dangerous for a female and I would only be a burden," I recited. "I can fight!"

"No!" Thorin growled.

Before he could say anything else, I ran out the front door, slamming it behind me for emphasis. I was determined to go on this quest to reclaim Erebor. It was the home of my ancestors. Why should I not be allowed to help?


	2. Chapter 2

And here is chapter 2! There is sexytimes already in this one :) I couldn't help myself.

Enjoy and review, lovelies!

~:Elven Kat:~

* * *

I waited outside until Thorin had food in his belly. A hungry Dwarf was a grumpy Dwarf. I found them in the living room, humming softly. Kili opened his arms to me and I sat beside him, laying my head in his lap. Thorin, who stood in front of the fire, began to sing.

_Far over the misty mountains cold_

_To dungeons deep and caverns old_

_We must away, ere break of day,_

_To claim our long-forgotten gold._

_The pines were roaring on the height,_

_The winds were moaning in the night._

_The fire was red, it flaming spread;_

_The trees like torches blazed with light._

~:✿:~

Thorin woke us early the next morning. All of us had fallen asleep by the fire in the living room. I found myself curled up to Kili's chest who had his arm over my shoulders. I knew it was Fili behind me, his arm grasping my waist. I untangled myself and woke them with a swift kick to their sides.

"What was that for?" Kili groaned.

"It was merely a wake up kick," I relied cheerily.

"One of these days, Ali, I shall get you back," Fili mumbled.

"Good luck!" I called to them as I headed for the dining room.

Bilbo was not to be seen. Bombur had taken over breakfast preparations and the table was covered with dishes of eggs, meat, cheese, and bread.

"Bombur, this is lovely," I told him, kissing the rather wide Dwarf on the cheek.

Bombur blushed furiously, his cheeks turning red. Throughout the meal, I kept myself focused with Fili and Kili, avoiding Thorin's eyes. He was still angry with me. But it was hopeless to try and stop me from going. I had every intent on reclaiming Erebor and being with Fili and Kili. Besides, I was the best archer there though Kili would never admit to it. They needed me.

"Ali!"

I had not realized that I had begun to daydream and Bofur's voice made me jump.

"Sorry Bofur. What did you say?"

"It's alright, lass. All I was sayin' was we need to get a move-on," he replied.

As the others prepared the ponies, I stood in the bathroom, gazing at myself in the mirror as I brushed and braided my hair. The face that looked back at me was set with two piercing gray eyes and framed with black hair that curled down to my waist. The sound of the door closing made me jump. In the mirror, I could see Fili and Kili coming towards me, grinning mischievously.

"No. No, whatever it was, I am sorry," I pleaded, knowing that look far too well.

"What have we here Kili?" Fili asked.

"A beautiful maiden who likes to kick Dwarves," Kili answered.

I had turned around and now I held up my hands to them as Kili moved behind me. Fili nodded to him and grinned even wider. Quick as a flash, he swept my legs out from under me, causing me to fall back into Kili who lowered me to the floor.

"What are you doing?" I squeaked, knowing that Bofur or Thorin would come looking for us.

"I told you I would get you back," Fili whispered, straddling my hips, reaching out to caress the tip of my ear.

Elf ears were very sensitive at the tip and mine were all I had left to remind me of my mother. I shuddered at his touch, inhaling sharply. I could feel his arousal pressing into me.

"Do it," I growled, wanting nothing more than to feel him inside of me.

"Quickly," Kili said, kneeling down beside me.

That was all Fili needed as permission before tearing off my breeches and untying his own. He pushed my legs apart and positioned himself at my entrance. As he thrusted into me, Kili brought his lips crashing onto mine, smothering the sound of my moans. The three of us rocked back and forth with Fili's thrusts. Kili moved his mouth down to my neck, gently biting and sucking at the mark he had left on my neck. I felt my muscles clench around Fili and the sensation proved to be too much for him. With a low growl, he thrusted one last time, gripping my hips and pulling me back tightly to him. His release came quickly, his seed spilling into me. Kili wasted no time in flipping me over and pulling me onto my hands and knees, barely giving Fili a moment to recover before my lips brushed against manhood. With a small cry, Kili plunged himself into me, pushing me further into Fili. I felt fingers tangle into my hair, pulling my head back so I was staring up at Fili.

"I want to hear you beg," he hissed huskily, placing his finger under my chin. "Beg Kili for your release."

He stood, backing up to watch his brother forcefully thrust into me.

"Please...Kili..." was all I managed to say.

Kili grunted harshly, his thrusts growing even stronger. His hands on my waist were the only thing holding me up, my knees weak with pleasure. His fingers in my hair twisted violently, pulling my head further back towards him as he hunched over me, bringing his lips close to my ear.

"Come for me," he whispered hoarsely, his breath hot on the tip of my ear.

I cried out as my own release came, my body shaking. Kili followed soon after, his seed spurting deep into me. Both of us collapsed, breathing heavily. Kili pulled himself out, slick with not only his own juices but Fili's and mine as well. We barely managed to clean ourselves up before someone pounded the door with their fist.

"Kili! Fili! Ali!"

Thorin's voice came through the door. Hastily, we pulled our clothes on and opened the door, finding Thorin standing outside with his arms crossed over his chest. I could feel his gaze sweep over me, from my untied breeches to my disheveled hair. To my horror, I saw the rest of our company standing behind him, waiting.

"If you three are done, we would like to begin our journey," Thorin said.

I followed him out of Bilbo's home, ignoring the glances from the others. If they didn't know of my relationship with the brothers, they certainly knew now. Thorin had made it quite clear that they had heard most of it.

"_Please...Kili..._" Bofur mimicked, sending the group into hysterical laughter.

I shot him an angry glare and I knew Kili did the same.

"I mean nothin' by it, lass. Kili and Fili are fine young Dwarves," he apologized with a grin. "I knew somethin' was goin' on in between you lot."

~:✿:~

I was half-asleep as we rode along, sitting in front of Kili on his pony, lulled by its gait. Since I was half-Elf, I was incredibly light and would not burden the pony with extra weight. Kili held the reins in one hand and the other grasped my waist, holding me close to him.

_"I knew somethin' was goin' on in between you lot."_

How long had he known? Surely Bofur wasn't the only one who thought something was up. Besides, it's not like it was a secret. We just failed to mention it to anyone. But it did feel like a weight was lifted off of my shoulders. Now, the rest of our company would know what we were up to if we ever snuck off in the middle of the night.

"Wait!"

The sound of Bilbo Baggins' voice snapped me out of my placid state. The Hobbit was running to catch up, the contract in his hand flapping in the wind like a flag.

"I signed it!" he announced, giving the parchment to Balin.

The Hobbit looked towards me and I winked as Balin looked over the contract.

"Everything appears to be in order," Balin said to him. "Welcome, Mister Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield."

"Give him a pony," Thorin grumbled, much to the dismay of Bilbo.

"...I've done my fair share of walking..." the Hobbit was saying as Fili and Kili rode up behind him, grabbing him and sticking him atop one of the pack ponies.

"Come on Nori! Pay up!" Oin called.

Bags of coins were being tossed about and I couldn't help but giggle. The Dwarves had taken wagers on whether or not they thought Bilbo was going to show up. Much to my amusement, a bag was tossed to Gandalf. I sank back against Kili, comforted by the heat his body radiated.

"Stop! We have to turn around!" Bilbo cried out suddenly.

"What on earth is the matter?" Gandalf asked.

"I forgot my handkerchief," Bilbo replied.

"Here," Bofur said, ripping off a piece of cloth from his clothes. "Use this!"

Always the thoughtful one, that Bofur.

"Move on!" Thorin called and nudged his pony forward.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3! YAY! Review lovelies :3

Enjoy!

~:Elven Kat:~

* * *

We made camp at night after riding through rolling green hills and lush meadows. I sat with Fili and Kili by the fire, my back resting against Fili's legs. He toyed with my hair, running his fingers through the dark locks. I felt his hands move to the collar of my tunic and he bent forward, pressing his lips to my neck. No, he wasn't going to do this now, was he? Indeed he did, grabbing a bit of my unmarked flesh in his teeth, and began to suck. I gasped sharply, catching the attention of Kili, who smiled when he saw his brother's actions. My eyes closed and I moaned softly.

"Fili..." I whimpered.

"I think she likes that, brother," Kili whispered.

I could feel Fili's lips curve up into a smile against my neck. Both of us snapped our heads forward when we hear a bone-chilling shriek pierce the still air.

"What was that?" Bilbo asked, frightened.

"Orcs," Kili replied.

"Orcs?" Bilbo repeated.

"Throat-cutters," Fili said. "There are dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them."

"They strike in the wee small hours when everyone is asleep," Kili added. "Quick and quiet, no screams. Just lots of blood."

I glared at them as they turned to each other, laughing. The poor Hobbit was obviously terrified.

"You think that's funny?" Thorin asked from nearby as he stood. "You think a night raid by Orcs is a joke?"

"We didn't mean anything by it," Kili said, lowering his face in embarrassment.

"No you didn't. You know nothing of the world," Thorin growled, walking past them.

"Don't mind him," Balin said, the older Dwarf appearing beside them. "Thorin has more cause then most to hate Orcs."

As he launched into the tale of Azog the Defiler and his vow to destroy the line of Durin, I pushed back into Fili, causing him to open his legs and allowing me to rest my head on his muscled abdomen. It was here that I fell asleep, soothed by the low rumbling sound each time Fili took a breath and kept warm by the arms that were wrapped around me.

~:✿:~

It was raining heavily as our ponies plodded through the thick mud. I was soaked to the bone as I sat in Kili's grasp on our pony. Fili rode beside us, his hand resting on my leg.

"Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?" Dori asked.

"It is raining, master Dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done," came the reply. "If you wish to change the weather of the world you should find yourself another wizard."

"Are there any?" Bilbo asked.

"Any what?" Gandalf responded.

"Other wizards."

"There are five of us," Gandalf told him. "The greatest of our order is Saruman the White. And then there are the two blueses...you know I have quite forgotten their names."

"And who is the fifth?" Bilbo questioned again.

"That would be Radagast the Brown," Gandalf replied.

"Is he a great wizard? Or is he more like you?"

I winced at Bilbo's question. Poor Gandalf.

"I think he's a very great wizard," Gandalf said. "In his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the east. And a good thing too for always evil will look to find a foothold in this world."

Bilbo let the conversation drop and silence fell among us. I could feel myself becoming antsy with boredom.

"Ali, stop squirming," Kili whispered.

"I can't help it," I whispered back. "Boredom has set in."

I slid off the pony, landing in the mud below. Perhaps I needed to walk. Though I walked on top of the mud because of my Elvish heritage, I still managed to be covered in it by the time the rain had stopped, much to the amusement of Fili and Kili.

"I haven't seen you this dirty since the time Fili tripped you down the hill," Kili said in between breaths as he laughed.

"Yes, and you had to face the wrath of Thorin who was very upset with the mud in his chambers," Fili added.

"It was not funny," I grumbled as the two brothers doubled over in more fits of laughter.

~:✿:~

We made camp beside the ruins of a farm house though Gandalf seemed very displeased with the location.

"Fili! Kili! Ali! Look after the ponies," Thorin called to us.

"And stay with them!" he added with a glare.

After we had finished unpacking the ponies, I made my way to the small river we were near, intent on washing off the mud that covered me. It was a warm evening with a soft breeze that tickled my naked flesh as I stripped off my clothes. The water was cool but refreshing as I sat in a shallow part of the river. I tilted my head back, wetting my hair and rinsing out the dirt and grime that had collected in it. The snapping of a twig made me sit up. I turned around slowly, ready to reach for my dagger. Instead, I was greeted by the sight of Fili and Kili, smiling at my state of undress.

"Shouldn't you be watching the ponies while I'm here?" I asked them as they approached, stripping off their tunics and breeches.

"The ponies are fine," Fili said, sitting behind me at the water's edge.

Leaning against a rock, he stretched his legs out on either side of me and pulled me to him. Kili wasted no time in falling to his knees before me, grabbing my hips and pulling my body up out of the water.

"Kili...not here..." I gasped as his tongue found my most sensitive area.

Kili did not stop. His tongue swirled over my nub, causing me to shake as waves of pleasure crashed through me. Fili held me tightly, kissing and biting the side of my neck.

"Fili...Kili..." I moaned.

Reaching up, I twisted my fingers into Fili's hair as I felt my release getting nearer. Kili kept up his assault with his tongue, looking up at me as he did so. When our eyes locked, I felt my release burst through me rendering me nothing more than a writhing, moaning mass of nerves. I could hear Fili breathing heavily in my ear. Kili let go of my hips, guiding them down gently. Before I could even think of returning the favor, both of them stood.

"We should check on the ponies," Kili said, smiling furiously and wiping my juices off his chin.

I could only nod, my body recovering from its intense orgasm. Fili helped me up before going to his clothes and putting them on. As I watched them dress, I could only think of how much I loved them equally. Could I marry both of them? Such a thing was unheard of. Perhaps I should ask Balin.

~:✿:~

I returned to our campsite to find food. I met Biblo partway as he was struggling to balance three bowls of stew.

"Bofur asked me to bring these to you," he said, almost dropping one.

I relieved him of one bowl, holding the steaming object tightly in my hands. Together we headed towards the ponies.

"So...you and the brothers..." Bilbo said nervously.

"Yes?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"Are you..."

"Come on Bilbo! Spit it out!"

"Are you intimate?" Bilbo asked finally.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"My dear Hobbit. Whatever could give you that idea?"

"Well I...I can tell...whenever you look at each other...you love each other," he stammered.

"Yes. I love them both very much," I responded, nodding.

Poor Bilbo looked so uncomfortable. I grabbed his shoulder with one hand and squeezed it gently. The Hobbit looked up at me and I smiled. We found Fili and Kili staring at the ponies intently.

"What's the matter?" Bilbo asked them.

"We're supposed to be looking after the ponies," Kili said.

"Only we've run into a slight problem," Fili continued.

"We had sixteen."

"And now there's...fourteen."


	4. Chapter 4

Here is chapter four! Everybody's favorite troll scene :) Reviews would be nice, lovelies :3

Enjoy!

~:Elven Kat:~

* * *

One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen. Durin, help us. We were indeed missing two ponies.

"Should we tell Thorin?" Bilbo asked.

"No!" I said almost too hastily.

"It's best not to worry him," Fili continued. "As our official burglar, we thought _you _could look into it."

Bilbo looked around, his eyes sweeping over the trees that had been knocked over.

"Well, it looks like something big uprooted these trees," the Hobbit said.

"Yes, that was our thinking," Fili agreed.

"Something big...and possibly quite dangerous."

I gulped. Bilbo was probably right. If whatever it was had strength enough to uproot several trees, it could most definitely kill us. Kili, sensing my distress, grabbed my hand and brought it up to his lips, brushing them against my knuckles.

"Look! There's a light!" Fili exclaimed quietly. "Over there!"

Kili dropped my hand and we snuck through the woods towards the light of a campfire. We heard laughter and I stiffened.

"What is it?" Bilbo asked.

"Trolls," Kili answered.

Sure enough, we saw two of the ugly beasts sitting around a fire. A third came crashing through the trees, carrying a pony under each arm.

"They've got Myrtle and Minty," Bilbo gasped. "I think they're going to eat them. We've got to do something."

"Yes, you should!" Kili said, taking a bowl from Bilbo. "Mountain trolls are slow and stupid and you're so small. They'll never see you!"

I gaped at him. This was absurd. They may be slow and stupid but still dangerous. Bilbo could be seriously injured...or worse.

"We'll be right behind you!" Kili urged.

I rolled my eyes. As if _that _gave the Hobbit any comfort.

"If you run into trouble, hoot twice like a barn owl and once like a brown owl!" Fili added, pushing the Hobbit towards the trolls.

As Bilbo repeated Fili's words, the two brothers pulled me back into the forest, leaving the poor Hobbit by himself.

"What are you doing?" I hissed angrily. "Do you really want to kill Thorin's burglar?"

"Calm yourself, Ali," Fili replied, grabbing my hand that reached out to strike them.

"C-calm myself?" I sputtered.

I had grown attached to Bilbo and the last thing I wanted to see was my good friend become troll food. I seethed for a while, my eyes blazing.

"Aye, he is perfectly safe," Kili said.

Of course, as soon as he spoke those words, we heard the trolls move about.

"What are you?" one of them growled.

"A burgla-uh, Hobbit!" I heard Bilbo say.

"A burglahobbit?" asked one of the trolls.

"Can we cook him?"

"We can try!"

I wrenched my hand out of Fili's grasp.

"See? Now he's been caught," I said. "Fili, go get Thorin and the others. Kili, come with me."

The two brothers nodded in compliance. They knew better than to argue with me when I had my mind set on something. Kili followed me to the edge of the clearing. We watched as one of the trolls held Bilbo upside down and another pointed his crude knife at the frightened Hobbit.

"Are there any more of you little fellas hiding where you shouldn't?" he asked.

"No," Bilbo answered, shaking his head.

"He's lying!" another troll accused as Bilbo continued to shake his head. "Hold his toes over the fire! Make him squeal!"

Kili nodded to me and in unison we jumped forward, Kili slicing at one of their legs while I shot an arrow at another's arm. Both trolls shrieked in pain.

"Drop him!" Kili yelled.

"You what?" the uninjured troll asked.

"I said...drop him!" Kili repeated, twirling his sword.

I rolled my eyes. This was not a time to show off if that was what Kili was trying to do. The troll heaved Bilbo towards us and I was knocked over as the Hobbit collided with me. Pandemonium ensued as the rest of our company came barreling out of the woods, weapons raised and ready to fight.

"Sorry," Bilbo mumbled guiltily, holding his hand out to me.

I grabbed it and sprang to my feet.

"The ponies," I whispered to Bilbo.

He nodded and we carefully made our way to the makeshift pen where the ponies were. Bilbo began to saw through the ropes with one of the troll's knives as I tried to keep the ponies calm. Unfortunately, one of the trolls noticed us as Bilbo finally cut through the ropes. In an instant, I was lifted up into the air by one of them. Bilbo was in a similar position.

"Ali!" Kili cried as Fili held him back.

"Lay down your arms! Or we'll rip theirs off!" demanded the troll that held me.

No one moved. Fili shot his uncle a look that said 'uncle, it's Ali!' Thorin glared at the trolls before finally throwing his sword to the ground. The others followed his lead, even Ori who flung his slingshot down with a scowl.

~:✿:~

"It's hot!"

The cries of the poor Dwarves tied to a spit and roasting over the fire made me struggle against my bonds. And, not only were we tied up, we had also been put in large burlap sacks. I lay with my head unceremoniously placed on Thorin's lap, my feet squashed under Fili.

"Ali! Stop wriggling!" I heard Thorin hiss.

I felt embarrassment creep up into my face. I couldn't be doing _that _to him. He was Thorin Oakenshield for crying out loud! Right?

"Your shoulder is digging into my thigh," he said as if reading my thoughts.

I relaxed a bit at that tidbit of news.

"Dawn ain't far away. I don't fancy being turned to stone," I heard one of the trolls say.

"Wait!" Bilbo yelled suddenly. "You are making a terrible mistake!"

"You can't reason with them! They're half wits!" Dori called from his place on the spit.

"Half wits? What does that makes us?" Bofur asked.

"I meant with the seasoning," Bilbo continued, somehow managing to get to his feet.

"What about the seasoning?" one of the trolls asked him.

"Have you smelled them? You're going to need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up," Bilbo replied, nodding his head towards us.

"Traitor!" someone yelled.

I began to struggle again. That wretched little hobbit! How dare he!

"Let the flurguraburburhobbit talk," the troll said, leaning towards Bilbo.

"The secret to cooking dwarf is um..." Bilbo began.

"Yes, come on. Tell us the secret," the troll pestered.

"I'm _telling _you the secret is...to...skin them first!" Bilbo finished.

At this, we all began to struggle furiously. Even Thorin was moving about in his sack.

"I won't forget that!" I heard Dwalin yell from over the fire.

"What a load of rubbish!" the troll turning the spit said. "I've eaten plenty with their skins on!"

"He's right! Nothing wrong with a bit of raw dwarf!" the third troll agreed, pulling Bombur up and dangling him upside down. "Nice and crunchy!"

"Not that one! He's infected!" Bilbo cried, stopping the troll in its tracks.

"You what?" asked the troll tending to the spit.

"He's got worms...in his tubes," Bilbo told them.

The troll holding Bombur threw him back on top of us. I winced as I felt the weight on my leg. Bombur was _very _heavy.

"In fact they all are. They're infested with parasites. It's a terrible business. I wouldn't risk it," Bilbo continued.

Suddenly, I realized what Bilbo was trying to do. He was trying to give us time!

"Parasites? Did he say parasites?" Oin asked, turning to Kili.

"We don't have parasites! You have parasites!" Kili yelled.

Thorin, finally catching on to the hobbit's plan, sent a swift kick in Kili's direction. They quieted for a moment before Oin spoke up again.

"I've got parasites as big as my arm!"

"Mine are the biggest parasites! I've got huge parasites!" Kili shouted as the rest chimed in.

"We're riddled!"

"Yes we are!"

"What would you have us do? Let them all go?" one of the trolls sneered.

"Well," Bilbo said, nodding.

"You think I don't know what you're up to? This little ferret is taking us for fools!" the troll stated angrily.

"Ferret?" Bilbo asked indignantly.

"The dawn will take you all!"

We all turned to see Gandalf emerge from the trees. I breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of the wizard.

"Who's that?" one troll asked.

"No idea," replied another.

"Can we eat him too?" inquired the third.

Gandalf slammed his staff into the rock he was standing on, splitting it in two. As soon as the light of the rising sun hit the trolls, they began to shriek and shielded their eyes from the light. Their skin began to turn to stone and they were soon nothing more than grotesque statues. We cheered as our rescuer came to help us. Fili and Kili were both hugging me fiercely as soon as we were freed from our burlap confines.

"Oh Ali, you were so brave!" Fili mocked.

"Yes, especially with your head in Thorin's lap!" Kili added.

"Though I like it better when your head is in _my _lap," Fili whispered into my ear.

"You two are the worst," I said, feigning anger and disgust.

"But Ali, you like us!" Kili whined.

"No, I don't," I said quietly, running my hands down their torsos before cupping their members. "I _love_ you."

I squeezed roughly before turning on my heel. The two brothers were on me instantly, their eyes mimicking those of a predator watching its prey.

"Ali, it is not nice to tease us," Fili warned.

"It really isn't," Kili agreed, his breath hot on my neck.

I felt his tongue dart out from behind his lips, drawing circles on my skin. Fili's hand dropped between my legs, his expert fingers finding my sensitive nub even through the cloth of my breeches. This caused me to moan slightly. A slight cough interrupted us. We looked up to find Balin standing before us, his eyes averted.

"We're moving on to find their cave," he said, nodding towards the stone trolls.

I pushed my way out of the brothers' grasp and walked over to the elderly dwarf.

"Lead the way Balin," I said, bowing to him. "And if you have a moment, I would like to inquire about something."


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the wait, lovelies! Here is chapter five!

Review and enjoy!

~:Elven Kat:~

* * *

I tagged alongside Balin as we searched for the cave. I could hear Fili and Kili walking behind me, mumbling something about revenge and how it was not right for me to tease them.

"What is it you wanted to ask me, Alivyan?" Balin asked.

"Yes, well, I was wondering..." I began, not sure of how to start this.

Balin looked at me questioningly as he waited for me to continue. It was now or never.

"Is it possible to marry two dwarves at once?"

Balin's eyes grew wide for a moment before a small smile settled across his lips.

"It _is _possible though it is very rare. So rare, in fact, that it has happened only three times," he explained.

"And how does one go about doing so?"

"You must get the blessing of the King."

I fell silent. I had to get Thorin's blessing? I let out a string of curses under my breath as I looked to Thorin who was walking ahead with Gandalf.

"That is not very befitting for a lady," I heard Kili say.

The two brothers had caught up with me and I noticed a mischievous look in their eyes.

"I am not a lady," I growled, putting my nose in the air.

"And stop looking at Thorin. You're making us jealous," Fili added.

"You? Jealous?" I asked with a laugh. "Why?"

"Because, we like it when you look at us," Fili replied as Kili nodded.

I grimaced as my Elven senses picked up a horrible smell. The two brothers, obviously not smelling it yet, looked at me in confusion.

"What?" Kili asked.

"Troll cave," I stated, covering my nose with my hand.

I watched as the smell _finally _reached the others as we neared the cave.

"I am not going in there," I announced.

Fili and Kili readily agreed as did many others. So it was only Gandalf, Thorin, Nori, Bofur, Gloin, and Dwalin who went in. I stood with Ori, commending him on his bravery and accuracy with his slingshot.

"Thank you, Alivyan," he said, blushing furiously.

I threw my arms around him in a hug.

"Come now, Ori. No need to blush!" I cried, gaining the attention of Fili and Kili. "Show me your drawings. I would love to see them."

It was a well known fact that Ori was a wonderful artist. I was never fortunate enough to see his drawings as there was never much time to look but I thought now I would be able to see them. Still blushing, Ori reached into his pack and pulled out several pieces of parchment. I leafed through them, recognizing the faces of our companions. Fili and Kili came over to us just as one drawing caught my eye. The female was definitely me. And the two males that held me were Fili and Kili. I was leaning into Kili, my head pressed against his chest while his arms were wrapped around my shoulders. Fili stood behind me, his arms around my waist. All three of us were looking forward. My face had a slight smile on it while the two brothers had a fierce look of protectiveness in their eyes. Every detail, down to the last strand of hair, was captured beautifully.

"Ori, this is amazing!" I breathed. "Really."

I showed it to Fili and Kili who nodded to Ori in approval. The ones who had gone into the cave finally returned. I noticed Thorin carrying a new blade. It was an Elvish blade.

"I thought you disliked the Elves," I teased him as he approached.

He glared at me and said nothing. Suddenly, I heard a sound coming from the woods.

"Something's coming!" Thorin warned.

Quickly, I strung an arrow to my bow and aimed at the trees toward the sound. A group of large rabbits appeared, pulling a sleigh. A man, wearing shabby brown clothing and carrying a staff, was holding onto the sleigh.

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!" he cried as the sleigh came to a stop.

"Radagast!" Gandalf greeted the man. "Radagast the Brown. What on earth are you doing here?"

So _this _was the fifth wizard. I lowered my bow slowly, un-notching the arrow and placing it back into my quiver.

"I was looking for you, Gandalf," Radagast said. "Something's wrong. Something's terribly wrong."

"Yes?" Gandalf urged.

Radagast made to speak but stopped, as if he had forgotten what he was going to say. He did this a few more times.

"I had a thought but I've lost it! It was right there, on the tip of my tongue!" he cried.

I tilted my head in confusion. This man was very...odd.

"Oh!" Radagast exclaimed. "It's not a thought at all. It's just a little...stick insect."

Gandalf reached into the other wizard's mouth and pulled out the insect, letting it dangle for a moment before dropping it into Radagast's hand. I shuddered a bit with disgust. He was most definitely one of the _oddest _men I had ever met.

~:✿:~

Gandalf and Radagast had stepped aside to talk for a bit while the rest of us milled about, still thoroughly confused by the wizard's appearance. I sat on my haunches in front of the rabbits who had come with Radagast. Carefully, I stuck my hand out and allowed one to sniff it. We all came to attention when a howl pierced the air.

"Was that a wolf? Are there wolves out there?" Bilbo asked with uncertainty as I stood, unsheathing the sword that hung by my side.

"Wolf? No, that is not a wolf," Bofur answered.

I knew that howl. That was most definitely _not _a wolf. It was worse.

A growl came from above us and I turned just in time to see a Warg pounce on us. The Dwarves made quick work of it, burying their axes and swords into its flesh. Another came from the other side, only to be brought down by a well-placed arrow from Kili and finished off by Thorin's new Elven blade.

"Warg scouts. Which means an Orc pack is not far behind," Thorin growled.

"Orc pack?" Bilbo said.

"Who did you tell about your quest beyond your kin?" Gandalf asked angrily.

"No one," Thorin answered.

"Who did you tell?" Gandalf asked again.

"No one! I swear! What in Durin's name is going on?"

"You are being hunted."

Hunted? How? Why?

"We have to get out of here," Dwalin said.

"We can't!" Ori cried. "We have no ponies! They bolted!"

"I'll draw them off," Radagast announced.

"These are Gundabad Wargs. They will outrun you," Gandalf told him.

"These are Rhosgobel Rabbits," Radagast retorted, motioning towards his sleigh. "I'd like to see them try."

~:✿:~

I hated running. I was fast, yes, but I still hated it. Especially if I was being chased. Every so often, we would have to stop as they chased Radagast across our path. On one of these occasions, we had to pull Ori back forcefully in order to stay undetected. We flattened ourselves against a rock, waiting for Gandalf to say it was alright to continue. I froze when I heard a growl above us. One of the filthy beasts was standing on the rock, obviously looking for us. Thorin looked to Kili, nodding his head towards Kili's bow. Silently, Kili drew an arrow from his quiver and notched it to the string. Taking a deep breath, he stepped forward, turned, and fired. The arrow struck the Warg and another followed soon after, hitting the Orc that sat upon its back. It howled as it came crashing down in front of us.

"It's alerted the others to our whereabouts," I whispered to Thorin as the others killed the beasts as quickly as they could.

"Run!" Gandalf cried and we took off again.

We did not make it as far as I had hoped before they started to close in on us. I looked around wildly, seeing them surround us.

"There's more coming!" Kili yelled.

"Kili! Ali! Shoot them!" Thorin roared.

Swiftly, I notched an arrow to my bow and fired. I watched as it buried itself into the head of a riderless Warg.

"We're surrounded!" I heard Fili shout.

"Where's Gandalf?" someone else added.

"He's abandoned us!" Dwalin said.

Ori, brave little Ori, fired a stone from his slingshot, hitting a Warg in the eye. The Warg did not seem to notice and kept advancing on him.

"Hold your ground!" Thorin yelled, unsheathing his sword.

I fired one more arrow before looking back at my companions. Was this going to be our death? Please Durin, do not let us die. Suddenly, Gandalf appeared from behind a rock, answering my prayers.

"This way you fools!" he yelled.

One by one, the company jumped behind the rock. Pulling my last arrow from my quiver, I aimed towards another Warg. As soon as I fired, I felt someone grab me and pull me back.

"Fili," I breathed.

He half-smiled at me, pulling me towards the rock.

"Kili!" Thorin called.

Kili, with an arrow still strung to his bow, ran towards us. Fili slid down beneath the rock to join the others. Kili and I followed him with Thorin coming last. We looked up towards the entrance when we heard the sound of a horn and hoofbeats. Then came the death cries of Wargs and Orcs alike as arrows whistled by overhead. I jumped back just in time as an Orc came tumbling down into our midst. Upon further inspection, we found him to be dead. Thorin pulled an arrow out of the body and studied the tip.

"Elves," he said, throwing the arrow aside with disgust.

My heart skipped a beat. Elves? I had never met another Elf before. Not even my own mother. She had disappeared not long after I was born, leaving me with my father.

"I cannot see where the pathway leads," Dwalin said from the other end of the space we were in. "Do we follow it or no?"

"Follow it of course," Bofur replied.

Pathway? I followed Bofur and indeed there was a path, leading on into the rock. As we walked, the path became smaller. Poor Bombur had to squeeze his giant gut through many times. Finally we reached the end. The view took my breath away. There stood a majestic city, hidden away amongst cliffs and surrounded by green trees and waterfalls. It was...beautiful.

"The valley of Imladris," Gandalf announced. "In the Common Tongue, it's known by another name."

"Rivendell," I heard Bilbo say quietly.

"Here lies the last homely house east of the sea."


	6. Chapter 6

Here is chapter 6, lovelies! Complete with sexytimes and a surprise guest. Sorry for the long wait :( Forgive me, life has been hectic.

Enjoy and review please!

~:Elven Kat:~

* * *

I stood on the edge of the rock, completely mesmerized by the sight of Rivendell. I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and a head rest on my shoulder. Kili. He must have been standing on piece of raised rock to be taller than me.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" I whispered.

"Yes," he replied, his breath hot on my neck.

We stood like that for a little longer until Gandalf began to lead us down the path. When we made it to the city, I could not help but stare in awe at my surroundings. We had stopped at the foot of a staircase, obviously waiting to be greeted.

"Mithrandir!"

We turned to see an Elf descending the steps, clad in a dark blue robe.

"Ah, Lindir," Gandalf said as the Elf touched his hand to his heart in greeting.

"He looks rather aloof," Fili whispered to me.

I could not help but snort at his remark. Suddenly we heard the sound of a horn, the same horn as the one from before. I turned around to see a line of horses galloping towards us.

"Close ranks!" Thorin ordered.

Fili pulled me to him as the company closed in on me. The horses came through the entrance and circled around us, their riders giving us cold stares.

"Gandalf!" one of them said.

"Lord Elrond," Gandalf responded with a smile.

The Elf, wearing armor and a silver circlet, smiled back. The two began to converse in Elvish, a language that I was _very _rusty in. I had taught myself, using books my mother had left behind, but my Elvish was far from perfect.

"What are they saying?" Bilbo asked me quietly.

"Something about hunting and slaying Orcs," I replied.

"Strange for Orcs to come so close to our borders," Lord Elrond said after embracing Gandalf. "Something, or someone, has drawn them near."

"Ah well, that may have been us," Gandalf apologized.

Thorin walked forward.

"Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain," Lord Elrond greeted.

"I do not believe we have met," Thorin said.

"You have your grandfather's bearing," Lord Elrond stated. "I knew Thror when he ruled under the mountain."

"Indeed. He made no mention of you," Thorin muttered.

Lord Elrond was silent for a moment before speaking again in Elvish.

"What is he saying? Does he offer us insults?" Gloin asked angrily.

I rolled my eyes, having understood a bit of what Lord Elrond had said. These stubborn Dwarves.

"No, master Gloin, he is offering you food," Gandalf told him.

The company talked amongst themselves, deciding if they should accept.

"Very well," Gloin said when a decision had been made. "In that case, lead on."

I suppressed the urge to kick them all. All they could think of was food. I looked up when I felt someone looking at me. I was surprised to see it was Lord Elrond.

"Welcome to Imladris, Alivyan, daughter of Celiviel and Fali," he said.

"Y-you knew my mother?" I asked in awe.

"Yes, I _know _your mother quite well," Lord Elrond replied.

"She's alive?"

"Alive and well."

My heart soared for a moment before dropping like a stone. She was alive. She had abandoned me. I felt anger flare up inside me. A woman appeared beside Lord Elrond.

"Now, Alivyan, please follow Belelia. She will help you prepare for dinner."

Both Fili and Kili stood on either side of me angrily.

"No," they said in unison.

"She will be safe, master Dwarves," Gandalf assured them.

They glared at the wizard and Elf lord as I reluctantly followed Belelia away from them.

~:✿:~

Belelia had a bath prepared for me as she went to fetch me a gown. The water was hot and soothed my body as I slipped into it. Another Elf sat behind the basin, washing my hair with lovely scented soaps. After I had been thoroughly cleaned, Belelia brushed and styled my hair. When she was finished, I was taken aback by my reflection in the mirror. I was wearing a simple white gown that hugged my torso and flared from my hips down. Belelia had woven white flowers into my hair as well. She stood next to me as I looked at myself and I suddenly became very self-conscious of our height difference. She towered over me like all the other Elves did. I, being half Dwarf, only came up to her chest.

"Come. You look beautiful. I'm sure your protectors will not be able to take their eyes off you," she said, ushering me out.

As we entered the dining area, I was aware of multiple pairs of eyes watching me. I kept my head down as I followed Belelia to my seat in between Fili and Kili. I sat, turning my head slightly to see Thorin looking at me with approval.

"You look beautiful, Ali," Ori said with a blush.

"Thank you, Ori," I replied, smiling at him.

I could see the glares Fili and Kili shot him. I elbowed them sharply.

"Stop it," I hissed. "Be nice."

They turned back to their plates. The Elves had served us salads with vegetables. I could not help but laugh as the others grumbled at the lack of meat. Throughout the dinner, we were serenaded by beautiful harp and flute music, though I could see many of the Dwarves did not appreciate it. Oin had gone so far as to stuff his napkin into his ear horn, muffling the sound. At the head of the table, Lord Elrond was inspecting the Elvish swords Gandalf and Thorin had found in the troll cave.

"My lady, would you care for some more wine?" a passing Elf asked me when he noticed my goblet was empty.

I nodded and the Elf filled my goblet before moving on. The rest of the dinner went by without much incident. I excused myself, saying I wanted to retire to the guest room I had been given. Of course, Fili and Kili wanted to join me but I shook my head and told them to stay. I had only walked for a short while before I realized I was lost. Sighing, I stopped to look over the railing of a balcony to enjoy the sunset.

"My lady," someone said behind me.

I whirled around to see an Elf standing there, a small smile on his lips.

"I am sorry if I frightened you," he apologized, bowing.

"No, you didn't frighten me," I said.

"Forgive me for intruding and sounding forward but I wished to meet you since you came to Rivendell," he said.

I tilted my head slightly in confusion.

"You see, I have never met anyone who was half-Elf and half-Dwarf. I find it fascinating," he continued.

"Oh, well I'm glad to have met you," I simply stated. "My name is Alivyan."

"Eluon," he said, offering me his hand.

I took it and he proceeded to brush his lips over my knuckles. I took a moment to study him. He was tall, most likely a foot taller than I was. His hair was dark, contrasting with his pale skin. His eyes were beautiful. Light blue with streaks of gray. It took almost all of my willpower to turn my head away.

"May I ask why you are alone?" he inquired.

"I do not know the way to my chambers," I replied.

"So you are lost."

That sounded...arrogant. I scowled. I felt his hand tug at mine, urging me to follow him. He led me through beautifully decorated halls, illuminated by the dancing flames of torches.

"Here we are," Eluon said, stopping at a door.

I pushed it open and entered, seeing a nightgown on the bed. I grimaced at the thought of having to wear _another _gown. I was so much more comfortable in breeches.

"You're an archer?" Eluon asked me, noticing my bow and empty quiver in the corner.

"Yes."

Eluon looked to me and smiled.

"Perhaps one day we could practice together," he said with a wink.

I felt heat rise in my cheeks and I turned away. At the sounds of footsteps in the hall, both of our heads snapped to the door. Fili and Kili appeared, seeming a little inebriated. Their expressions sobered instantly when they saw Eluon.

"Ali, who is he?" Fili asked.

"This is Eluon," I introduced. "He helped me find my way. Eluon, this is Fili and Kili."

Eluon bowed his head slightly but the two brothers did not return the gesture.

"I take my leave," Eluon announced.

As he winked at me again, both Fili and Kili's bodies went rigid with tension. Their eyes followed him as he left. Once the door was closed and I could hear Eluon's footsteps disappearing down the hall, I stripped off my gown and replaced it with the nightgown. Sitting on the bed, I began to unbraid Belelia's work, gently pulling the flowers from my hair. I looked up when I heard the two brothers coming closer. The predatory gleam had returned to their eyes. They circled the bed slowly and climbed in on either side of me.

"What are you doing?" I asked them quietly.

"Marking you as ours," Kili replied huskily.

In an instant they were upon me, latching their mouths to the curve between my neck and shoulder, one on each side. The combined sensation of teeth, tongue, and harsh sucking made me moan with desire. It felt so good. A hand was tugging at the hem of my nightgown, pulling it up. They let go of me, allowing me to undress before rolling me over and pulling me to my hands and knees. Kili knelt before me, his arousal pulsing in front of my face. When had he managed to strip? I felt Fili behind me, slipping his fingers into my wetness. I groaned a bit, pushing back onto his hand. Kili cupped my chin with his hand, tilting my head upwards to look at him. His dark eyes smoldered with desire as he ran his thumb over my lip. I saw the chiseled muscles of his chest and arms twitch with each movement. Behind me, Fili had removed his fingers and positioned his own arousal at my entrance. With a growl, he drove himself to the hilt, jerking my body forward. The head of Kili's member pressed against my lips and I parted them, allowing Kili to push inside my mouth.

Fili lasted longer than I thought he would, thrusting roughly into me while holding my hips with his strong hands. Kili had withdrawn from my mouth, only letting me flick my tongue over the swollen head. Fili released into me with a loud cry, his seed spilling into my womb. I groaned when I felt him slide out of me, leaving me feeling quite empty. He and Kili switched places and I looked over my shoulder as Kili positioned himself. Through half-lidded eyes, I saw the shape of a man in the doorway. My eyes went wide when I saw it was Thorin. _Thorin Oakenshield. _Kili slipped into me, his wide girth stretching me to my limits. As I opened my mouth to utter a warning, he began to thrust and all I could manage was a mumbled groan. In my head, I was screaming at Kili to stop. His uncle was watching, for Durin's sake! But my body was no longer responding to me as waves of pleasure crashed through me. All I could do was lift my head to Fili and motion towards the door with my eyes. I watched as his facial expression went from pleasure to surprise.

"Uncle..." he whispered hoarsely just as Kili unleashed his release inside of me.

This threw me into my own release, my entire body shaking as I cried out. My arms and legs became weak and I collapsed onto the bed, shivering as the pleasure faded.

"Uncle..." I heard Kili say.


End file.
